Almost all printers have small amounts of memory used for storing, communicating and setting-up the printer. Typical desktop printer settings and functions that need to be controlled include size of page being printed, type of document being printed (page, envelope, label, etc.), coloring of the document, print quality, orientation, and numerous other considerations. Additionally, printers are typically designed to use different methods to feed the sheets of documents into a printer, and may vary in their application of applying ink or toner to create a printed document.
Due to the large number of differences between printers, printer manufacturers often bundle proprietary software to configure the printer with a particular toner, ink cartridge, document feeding mechanism, or a multitude of other printer specific characteristics. This proprietary soft may be difficult to locate, whether stored across a network (such as the internet) or locally stored on physical media. Additionally, such propriety software typically must be installed on each system from which the printer may be used, generally requiring interaction from users of varying technical levels. Also, even after using the calibration techniques of the prior art cannot guarantee that the paper or form will move through the printer evenly and/or be precisely calibrated to print margins or form-fill areas without additional fine tuning or calibration. This inability to correctly center printing on a document may result in improperly located codes, which may be desirably located in a designated area of the document. The inability to correctly center printing may also lead to poorly calibrated and unfavorable color printing.
What is needed is a simplified system and method for calibrating a printer to recognize a document type and print a document. Also needed is a system and method to easily calibrate the center document location and allow for easier pre-formatted form printing.